


喜歡與被喜歡 上

by peacefulyears



Series: 喜歡與被喜歡(模特) [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, M/M, 模特, 潤雅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulyears/pseuds/peacefulyears
Summary: 一起長大的小潤小雅ABO *上集是甜甜的Y2
Relationships: matsumoto jun/aiba masaki, 松本潤/相葉雅紀
Series: 喜歡與被喜歡(模特) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158404
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

「所以，你現在是要我標記他？」語氣中有著濃濃的不悅，櫻井翔用眼神譴責著自己的Omega，卻只對上二宮因為不敢直視他而低著頭露出的可愛髮旋。

在國際貿易課的中間收了二宮連擊似的一大串Line訊息，十萬火急地要他蹺課跑出來。不明就裡的櫻井一出教室就被又催又拉的，帶到了二宮為了打混摸魚、特別跟學校申請創立的落語社社團教室門口。

一開口解釋，就是要他標記相葉雅紀。

有像他這樣把自己的Alpha送人用的嗎？櫻井的眉間忍不住又皺了一些，專屬於他的那種炭燒咖啡的焦苦香氣也在周邊搖曳起來。

「是臨時標記。」感受到作為Alpha的櫻井因為不悅而不由自主加重的信息素，身體太過熟悉的氣味讓二宮的呼吸緊了一緊，只能壓抑著慌亂解釋。

「沒辦法，吃抑制劑已經不管用了，相葉氏都還沒經驗過，再下去會出事的………。」

相葉都已經大二了，誰都以為他是Beta，怎麼突然就來初次發情期....…..本來二宮也是這樣納悶的。

但方才他把包裡備用的抑制劑塞給相葉要他吃，撐了好半天只見身子跟隨本能越來越熱，完全沒有緩解，他才吞吞吐吐地坦白自己早就吃過藥、但似乎都已經不管用了。

這下二宮不僅知道了相葉是Omega，更肯定這個人已經偷偷瞞了很長的一段時間了。

即使是同樣的一種抑制劑，要吃到這樣沒有藥效，相葉只怕是不管發情期的週期，滴水不漏地天天當維他命吃才會這樣。

哪有人像他這樣吃藥的！二宮氣歸氣，也不能丟著他不管，儘管知道櫻井會不高興，但事到如今除了拜託他的Alpha幫忙，二宮也沒有別的辦法。

總之讓相葉先撐過這一次吧。

知道二宮是逼不得已才開這個口，但在自己的Omega面前標記他最好的朋友這種事，櫻井光想就覺得不妥，何況，還有個喜歡相葉喜歡的一目了然的Alpha在呢，這種裡外不是人的苦差事，他實在不想插手。

「松潤呢，要找也是找他幫忙吧？」櫻井冷靜地提出了再理所當然不過的解方。

「就是不能找他，才問你。」有點氣櫻井的抗拒，相葉這樣不顧身體地吃藥想瞞著誰，二宮多少還是猜得到的。

即使是已經到了這個當頭，相葉這麼拼命、死命瞞騙也要守著的秘密，二宮實在不忍心就這樣因為Omega的生理弱點順勢戳破。

二宮能明白相葉身為Omega心裡會有的抵觸和掙扎，再說現在才要他去抓松本來，只怕相葉的桂花香味都要充斥整條走廊了，這還得了。

他也不想把自己的Alpha借人啊，這不就是緊急事故不得不為嗎？

依稀聞到門內的桂花香氣已不再清香，轉變得馥郁而甜膩，二宮聽見相葉壓抑不住難受的斷續呻吟，抓了櫻井的手，心急地請求著：「你就當作是、幫我一次......。」

大嘆了一口氣，櫻井伸手拉開了門。

和式的榻榻米教室被桂花的馨香填滿，沒有一絲微涼的空氣。

相葉指節都泛白地用力捉住一個深紫色的座布團，把臉深埋在裡面壓抑著喘息，身體蜷曲著躺在榻榻米上想掩蓋腿間的騷動，雙腿卻遵從本能地緩慢交疊磨蹭著；他充滿渴望的信息素在門打開的瞬間就立刻纏擾著走進教室的櫻井，毫無節操地渴望著Alpha的安撫。

相葉的信息素確實地撩撥了櫻井作為Alpha的本能，他清了清喉嚨，想稍微壓抑自己無意間已然鋪張的苦香味道，卻感覺到背後的二宮伸手推了下自己，催促著。

側過臉認真地瞪了二宮一眼，櫻井走近相葉身邊，伸出手攬住了他的肩膀想把他抱進懷裡，好觸碰頸後的控制慾望的腺體。

「唔、不要......！」全身都被情慾燒灼得無比敏感，炭燒咖啡的信息素味道讓相葉忍不住掙動，他想抗拒Alpha霸道的佔領行為，肌膚相觸的擁抱卻讓他的桂花香氣貪婪地纏擾住自己的理智。

不對、不是他，不是這個味道………。

「沒事的雅紀，臨時抑制而已，別怕。」加深了擁抱的力道好箝制懷裡人的掙動，櫻井盡量冷靜地耐心安撫著相葉，同時控制著自己信息素的釋放，好一陣子，才給了相葉一個不得不深入的吻。

一旁早已盤腿坐下的二宮撇開眼神，不去看這個還是讓他心生異樣的畫面。

「翔ちゃん.....？」相葉茫然地看著親吻自己的人，思緒還混沌著無法周轉。

身體還是熱著，渴望也還沒有消失，但隨著桂花的香氣被壓制住，他的內疚、心虛、慌亂，都隨著眼前的畫面清晰了起來。

沒有多做解釋，櫻井迅速地咬上了相葉的後頸做了臨時標記，引出了相葉一聲本能的呻吟。

「這可以撐一陣子的。」刻意拍了拍他的背好為他緩解尷尬的聲音，櫻井鬆開了相葉，用眼神示意二宮過來收拾場面。

「ニノ、對不起………。」手足無措，相葉知道是自己把事情搞砸了。

才被發現是Omega的事，竟然又讓ニノ找翔ちゃん來標記他。

他真是太糟糕了。

「你啊，不許再胡亂吃藥了。」忽略心裡無法控制的小小嫉妒，二宮幫相葉整了整衣服，還是忍不住嘮叨：「明天跟我去守叔叔的診所，看你以後還能用什麼抑制劑，副作用嚴不嚴重。」

只能點頭，還坐在榻榻米上，低著頭的相葉沮喪表漏無疑，躊躇地想了想，還是忍不住開口。

「ニノ，可不可以，不要告訴潤。」

我的Alpha都借你了，你說呢？二宮翻了個白眼，沒有把話說出口，他也怕櫻井翔聽了生氣。

身後的咖啡香還不悅地騷動著呢。

相葉身上纏繞的都是屬於櫻井翔的味道，只剩一點清淡的桂花香氣，全身的紅暈和薄汗也都還沒退，二宮無奈地伸手用力拍了相葉的頭，帶點報復心理地不正面答應他的請求：「你去擦擦身體、洗個臉，就趕快回家休息，籃球社哪裡我會幫你請假，剩下的，明天看了醫生再說。」

送走了狼狽的相葉，二宮維持著坐姿抬頭忖度從剛剛就一直靠在牆邊、不發一語的櫻井，他連信息素都收歛了起來，盤著手很明確地在生氣。

努了努嘴，二宮心想著他真是為他的竹馬操透了心，自己作為Omega的心理明明也不暢快，還得跟他的Alpha討好賠罪。

「翔さん。」抬手扯了櫻井盤著的雙手，二宮改成跪姿耍賴地拉他的手，想把他一起拖到地上。

「翔くん、不要生氣了。」把站著的人硬是拉坐下，二宮湊上去親了親他的嘴唇和臉頰，討好的又真心又像敷衍。

櫻井的表情還是不開心，卻已經軟了態度，沒了剛剛沈默的凌厲，他想開口訓訓這個任性的Omega，又不知怎麼罵才對。

說以後不許再叫我標記別人？這不就是示愛嗎？哪裡有教訓到他了？

這讓櫻井有種被吃定的鬱悶。

「翔……。」在若有似無的胡亂親吻之間，二宮含住了櫻井頸後的腺體，用力地用牙尖咬出了濃郁的炭燒咖啡味，嗆得他每一口呼吸都充斥著苦香。

「カス你………。」被二宮咬得又好笑又好氣，這個人現在是反過來在跟自己生氣嗎？

空氣中淡淡地混進了稻穗的香氣，櫻井使了勁毫不留情地把他的任性Omega壓在身下，刻意放出強烈的信息素，咬了二宮的下唇，壞心地發問。

「怎麼，這次又要我標記誰了？」

「我啊，櫻井さん。」大方地用膝蓋磨蹭櫻井的腰際，二宮順從被撩撥的本能，露骨地承認。

「用力標記我，射在我裡面。」

>>沒有要開車喔，Y2寶寶們是串個場


	2. 喜歡與被喜歡 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *小潤小雅的清水ABO，中篇微微虐  
> *主要配角（Y2）休息

相葉發覺自己是Omega，是在要升高一的暑假。

二宮仍舊堅持著夏天的慣例，去了少年棒球營過著天天吃咖哩的熱血生活，留下了高中打算加入籃球隊的相葉，和因為越來越無法早起而放棄棒球營的松本，三個人變兩個人的膩在一起玩。

好不容易考上了千葉當地的前段高中，國三備考的這一年相葉跟兩個比自己小一屆的竹馬疏遠了一些，尤其是身材整個抽高，外表一下子從稚氣可愛變得冷淡帥氣的松本，更讓相葉有種微妙的陌生。

但兩個人玩在一起的時候，潤仍舊是那個體貼又耿直的個性。會為他操心，認真地聽他偶爾對未來的迷惘，煞有其事地替他心理諮商一番，有時甚至會比忘性高的相葉煩惱還要久，又為自己的太過認真而害羞彆扭。

沒了愛玩遊戲的二宮提供各種高招的破關神技，戶外派的相葉和松本卡關卡了幾天索性放棄，纏著家附近大野診所的醫生兒子、唸美大一年級的大野智帶他們去海邊釣魚、騎馬、衝浪，一起曬得像口味不同的咖哩，兩個人還各自跑回家向爺爺奶奶要零用錢，興奮地搭電車去東京買新衣服，省著錢兩人吃一份草莓可麗餅。

在從東京要回家的電車上，松本和相葉頭靠著頭睡得很沉，兩個人的腳邊堆滿了在竹下通買的戰利品，和要給二宮的禮物，途中相葉被口袋裡震動著的手機弄得醒了過來，小小聲地回完了家裡的電話，相葉側過眼，看著自己肩膀上的松本被夕陽照成金黃色的臉，帶著竊喜把手伸進外套口袋，摸著他趁那人不注意偷買的鐵灰色骷髏戒指。

知道身旁的小大人最近喜歡上這種有點龐克的飾品，暑假的結束前就是他的生日，相葉覺得自己都要高中了，不能像以前一樣用一兩塊蟹肉奶油可樂餅打發他，想好好的送松本一份禮物。

握緊了口袋裡裝著戒指的小紙盒，相葉看著窗外越來越熟悉的風景，雀躍地想像著對方會露出怎麼樣的表情收下這個禮物。

玩著玩著暑假也接近尾聲，到了最後兩週，要升國三的松本都在家裡安分地趕作業，只傳了訊息跟相葉說生日的那一天，他在家裡慶祝完了以後會準時去討禮物。

沒有暑假作業要做，又少了兩個鄰居竹馬做伴，剩下的假期除了偶爾坐車去體育場打打籃球之外，相葉也只是待在家裡發懶。

到了松本生日的那一天，相葉昏沈地睡到了下午，才終於甘心起床等壽星上門，可能是夏天天氣太熱，相葉總覺得有些提不起勁，就連準備驚喜的雀躍都被削弱了不少。

「我的禮物呢？」

直接上樓叩叩敲了兩下就推開相葉的房門，松本劈頭就是這麼一句，抬眼卻看見房間裡的人沒什麼精神的樣子：「你不舒服？」

伸手去探相葉的額溫，松本的眉頭揪了起來，語氣都放輕地問，完全沒了剛進門輕率的樣子。

搖了搖頭退開額前微涼的手，相葉笑了笑表示自己沒事，轉身從書桌抽屜裡拿出他早就準備好的禮物，亮著眼睛有點驕傲地遞了出去。

「你的禮物，生日快樂！」這一聲祝福他說得很真誠。

「我還以為你……。」

沒料到相葉真的準備了東西，松本愣了一下，對上相葉期待的神情，他客套點了點頭、小心翼翼地拆了簡單的包裝。

紙盒裡是他在竹下通的飾品店裡多看了兩眼的戒指，原來相葉偷偷買下來了，戒指偏暗的金屬色澤低調得很好看，讓上面的骷髏雕刻不至於猖狂浮誇。松本覺得自己的胸腔裡，有某種他還沒體會過的情愫膨脹著。

「謝謝、這很好看。」

坦率地道謝，從來沒收過兩個竹馬認真挑選的禮物，他忍不住又補上一句：「我很喜歡。」

看相葉因為他的話開心不已的笑容，也許成長就是這樣，松本文藝地思考著，正是因為他們這麼親近，才越是會想去主動調整相處的模式。

「你跟我去個地方。」

牽起相葉的手，松本有股衝動，想把一直以來只屬於自己的秘密，跟這個人分享。

* * *

沉默地走在夏夜的路上，兩個人之間的氣氛不像往常歡騰，卻有種曖昧的安穩。

相葉一直在意兩人一路都沒有鬆開的手，低著頭讓甜滋滋的喜悅隨著前進的步伐發酵。

「在這裡等我一下。」

把人帶到了他們一起念的小學，繞過正門走到了側邊的小門前，不等相葉發問，松本雙手攀著牆頂，三兩下就身手俐落地翻了過去，從裡面開了門。

「好暗。」

相葉才想把手伸進口袋拿手機出來照照路，手就又一次被握住。「不要開手電筒。」耳邊的聲音輕聲細語地說：「跟著我。」

相葉分不清自己的緊張和越來越明確的心跳是因為彼此的親近，還是因為漆黑的陌生環境；隨著眼睛漸漸適應黑暗，他猜出了他們正往小學後方的「小森林」走去。

被牽著在走廊盡頭轉了彎，相葉發現前方的小森林有微微的燈光亮著，牽著自己的那個人卻沒有停下腳步，拉著他往更深處走。他終於察覺潤要讓他看什麼，又為什麼要他別開燈。

是螢火蟲。

記憶中的小森林對已經長高的兩個人來說，其實只是個比較大的庭院罷了，在最裡面的池塘四周，像群星一樣密佈、和諧朦朧著的點點亮光，就是被螢火蟲點亮的一片片綠葉，乍看之下就像是一整片活著的土壤，生意盎然。

總算放開相葉的手，松本看著相葉被環繞著兩人的光芒深深吸引住、目瞪口呆的樣子，嘴角不自覺地揚起溫柔的弧度，怕會驚擾這一片美好，他壓低了聲音，靠近了相葉的耳邊，問他的感想。

「這裡很棒對吧……，還有種讓人放鬆的香味。」

看向跟自己距離無比靠近的他的竹馬，相葉的附和在兩人對上眼神的那一刻消失無聲，他看著潤清明的視線，安靜地觀察著他深邃的五官，傻傻地睜著眼睛任憑他的唇接近自己，不輕不重地親吻著。

他很清楚聽到他們接吻和唇瓣分離所發出的細微聲音，看著潤侷促地抿了一次嘴唇，視線始終沒有離開自己，然後又一次閉上眼睛靠了過來。

這一次，相葉閉上了眼睛。

回程一樣是兩個人牽著手沉默地走在夏夜的路上，相葉卻可以用餘光看見松本的側臉，他淡淡笑著的嘴角透露了一些關於他們兩人的訊息，這樣的想法讓相葉的臉頰微微發熱，連腳步也跟著虛浮了起來。

到了兩人分別的岔路口，相葉像平常一樣對他擺了擺手道別，又再說了一次生日快樂。

松本喔了一聲，猝不及防地迅速抱了一下相葉。

你身上還有小森林的味道呢。分別前，松本笑著對他說。

滿懷幸褔的往自己家的方向走，相葉漸漸覺得有什麼不太對，他並沒有像潤一樣在擁抱裡聞到森林的氣息。

沒了牽著自己的人，相葉身體的沉重感和明顯感受到的熱度變得很不尋常，他忍住不適緩慢地走著，突然想起隨著錄取通知一起寄來的，那張粉紅色的健康檢查須知。

入學檢查前請注意以下症狀：疲倦乏力、身體發熱、對肢體碰觸不自覺依賴.........。

那不是小森林的味道。

潤看著他的眼神浮現腦海，好香，在唇瓣分離那一瞬間，他聽見了這句呢喃。

那是自己的信息素。

潤開心的側臉和溫柔的擁抱，那不是因為喜歡。

那是因為自己的信息素，他是個Omega。

身體的難受和心碎讓相葉沒有力氣繼續走，深夜的住宅區空蕩蕩的沒有其他人，他就這樣就地蹲坐在路上，想著那一大片夢幻的螢光海，想著兩人一路緊緊牽著的手，想著他剛剛的喜悅和心跳加速，獨自嗚咽地小聲哭了起來。


	3. 喜歡與被喜歡 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *小潤小雅的ABO，可是不再清水了呦

夏天的晚上暗得沒那麼那麼快，相葉一個人沈默地走在無比熟悉的小路上，幾個貪玩得才正要回家的小學生們，笑鬧著與他擦肩而過，就像他和松本、二宮小時候那樣。

如果他是Beta就好了，相葉還是忍不住這樣想。

堂而皇之地從小學的正門走了進去，他沒有直接往他原本的目的地走，反而不疾不徐地繞了幾圈小小的操場，想等夜再沉一點。

直到星光如舊點亮，相葉便摸著黑往校舍後面走去。小森林變得比以前更接近原始的狀態，卻已不見一片朦朧的螢光，只多出了一些寫滿假名的牌子。

相葉覺得有點失落，卻又像鬆了口氣，沒了那些絢麗的浪漫，就仿佛走回到那個晚上之前，他和松本、二宮都還是孩子的時候。

並肩的時候、擊掌的時候、牽手的時候、擁抱的時候，和松本在一起的每一分每一秒，他都不捨得放棄。

那個人的溫柔、耿直、細膩，偶爾的壞心眼、沒耐心、過分堅持，相葉都收在心上，這份感情被他放在伸手就能觸碰的距離，卻只是看著。

沒有螢火在恍惚中點亮他的戀心，相葉卻更能在一片漆黑裡，檢視歷歷在目的回憶。

他們曾經這麼親近，是最好的朋友，又在某個心動的時刻失控得相互親吻、彼此擁抱。

現在，他卻寧可假裝那些悸動並不存在。

他很害怕。怕他以為兩情相悅的那份喜悅，不過就是一個發情的O引誘了一個還不穩定的A，待風停之際，香散情逝，兩人的親吻和擁抱，只不過仰賴幾個月熱一次的慾望，再無其他。

到時候，他和潤，就是一個上一個被上，連朋友也做不來了。

初次發情的那個晚上，相葉獨自在路邊坐了好一陣子，濕著眼眶忍受著身體的不適，本能挑起的熱度膨脹得幾乎要淹沒了他的理智和心碎，教他連喘息都無比難受。

當他幾乎要無力地伏趴在地上的時候，眼前出現了套著花襯衫和牛仔短褲，腳上踩著皮革涼鞋，一派輕鬆的大野智，手裡還拎著兩個便利商店的塑膠袋。

大野彎腰湊近了相葉，有點訝異地欸了一聲。

他放下了手裡的塑膠袋，喃喃地說著沒事吧相葉ちゃん就往頸後的腺體咬去，也不理會相葉下意識的掙動和敏感。

咬完了脖子，大野自顧自地摸了一瓶只有手掌大的礦泉水，遞給相葉，又再次在袋子裡翻找著。

吶大ちゃん、求你了，別告訴潤好嗎？緩過氣喝完了整瓶水，相葉開口便是軟綿綿的請求。

身體的微溫還未褪去，大腦也一團混亂，相葉只知道他不想讓松本察覺，這個突發狀況讓他在松本生日的今晚既狼狽又難堪。

只咬脖子是不能撐過一整個發情期的，大野雙腳外八地蹲在還坐在地上的相葉身旁，喝著他剛打開的哈密瓜汽水悠悠地說。

一定要吃藥，或是………嗯你知道的吧。

把剩下的飲料遞給相葉，大野撐著膝蓋站起身，順手把相葉也拉了起來，總之先跟我老爸拿藥吧，大野乾脆地說。

於是他們便一人拎著一個裝滿零食和罐頭的購物袋，並著肩，有一句沒一句的搭著話。

大ちゃん、你為什麼沒有味道？

有，我是風的味道。

……風有味道嗎？

有啦，你不會聞而已。

喔……。大ちゃん、真的不要告訴潤好嗎。

嗯。

也不要告訴ニノ。

知道了。

…………欸大ちゃん，風真的有味道嗎？你是不是騙我？

有啦，你的桂花味不是被吹走了嗎？

欸、好厲害…………。

那次生日過後，相葉就小心閃避著松本每一個溫柔的視線。

他故意用比以前更像朋友的方法對待松本，就連一起長大的親暱，也在唸了不同的學校後變得越來越感受不到。

不明就裡的松本不死心地刺探了幾次，都碰了軟釘子，也就鬧起中二生的彆扭，不願意再更進一步；兩個人就這樣裝作那跟晚上不曾存在，不遠不近地相處。

這樣就好了。每次看著松本帶著些許怒氣離開的背影，相葉都苦澀地說服自己。

他沒有再牽過潤的手，也不曾再次觸碰他的唇。

然而在那之後不久就成熟為Alpha的潤，專屬的煙草香在每一次靠近的時候輕易撩撥他的思緒，縈繞在他的夢裡，把他和那個無法忘懷的夜牢牢地捆綁在一起。

於是相葉才又回到這裡，他想來看看那個晚上，那個令他怦然心動，卻又驟然心碎的，那個跨不去的發著光的晚上。

在黑暗中沈默太久，回過神他的雙腳已經被吸引，走近了立在池塘邊的小木牌；沒了回憶裡的點點螢火，相葉開了手機的小燈，微彎著腰，專心致志地讀著上面的字。

「螢火蟲正在長大，大家要啊——！！」

一字一字唸著給孩子看的平假名標示，相葉被意料之外的碰觸嚇得喊出了聲音，驚慌中才想回頭，就被緊緊抱住，攬進懷中。

「保護螢火蟲寶寶，不可以開燈，」

替他把剩下的標示唸完，松本輕笑的吐息吹過相葉的耳畔，從他的身後接過了手機按關了燈，順勢把人用雙手牢牢鎖住，輕佻地取笑他。

「也不可以這麼大聲。」

「潤………。」嚇了一跳仍乖巧地待在松本懷裡沒有逃開，黑暗中熟悉的體溫和陣陣心跳平撫了他方才的慌亂。

對相葉不閃躲的乖順感到意外，松本在一片黑暗中輕挑了眉，趁勢把自己埋進相葉的頸間，側著臉像幼獅一樣親暱地討好喜歡的人。

「我看到你在河堤，以為你要回家。」他緊了緊自己抱住對方的手。

「沒想到你會來這裡。」

「你幹嘛、跟蹤我。」黑暗中的觸覺和聽覺都被無限放大，松本在他頸間的呼吸、在他耳畔的嗓音、對他說話的音調和放在他腰際的雙手都化作一隻隻小小螞蟻，不屈不撓地在他心裡的柔軟爬呀爬地癢。

太奸詐了，在這裡、在這種時候，潤太奸詐了。

「這裡本來就是我的地方，」

維持著一段距離一路尾隨相葉，察覺他的目的地之後，松本一直以來的疑惑和不諒解，都隨著前進的步伐昇華成漲滿胸腔的喜悅。

「你也是我的。」孩子氣地宣告。

「我才不是！」聽了松本的話，相葉心裡的警鐘又後知後覺地打響，因為焦急而大起的聲音劃破了寧靜，相葉轉過身推開了松本，硬是分開了兩個人曖昧的距離，卻讓自己一瞬間獨處在黑暗裡，什麼都看不見。

夜太黑了，別說要看清松本的表情，相葉連那個人在不在他眼前，他都無法確定。

「那你為什麼來這裡？」

松本的聲音在不遠的空曠處響起，而相葉只是扁著嘴，沒有回話。

這下該拿他怎麼辦呢，不著痕跡地淺淺嘆息，松本伸出手往前靠近，試圖觸碰這個死不承認自己喜歡和被喜歡的人。

相葉感受到自己左手的小臂被對方的指尖摸索了幾下，而後搔癢的感覺就探進了他的左手掌心，不由分說地十指相扣。

「跟我走，」沒了方才帶著喜悅的溫軟，松本的聲音在寂靜裡顯得更加冷靜：

「我們回家再說。」

* * *

「我知道你早上打了抑制的點滴。」

才進到松本的房間，相葉就立刻被那人壁咚到門板上追著親吻。

一吻上就蠻橫地將舌頭探了進去，松本用雙手捧住相葉的臉，封住了可以逃跑的空間，也讓兩個人的吻彼此深入。

感受到闖入的舌尖熟練地挑逗著他敏感的牙齦和上顎、輕輕吮咬著他的唇，相葉在這一波熱情的攻勢裡乖順地生澀回應著，還分了心為了兩人發出的嘖嘖聲響紅了耳根。

看吧，他就知道會這樣，相葉自暴自棄地想，如果潤想要自己，他一定沒辦法拒絕的。

因為他也一樣想要潤。

相葉看著眼前的松本的輪廓，他的眉毛比平時靠緊了一些，眼睛裡有著讀不懂的情緒，而他的嘴唇，看上去就像剛才的吻一樣柔軟。

「別在那樣亂吃抑制劑了。」聲音還有點沙啞，松本近乎嘆息地說。

天知道他接到櫻井的電話之後，有多生氣這個人這樣不愛惜自己的身體，氣得他幾乎想就這樣放任相葉胡鬧，不再過問，卻又被電話裡的另一個竹馬一句話戳中軟處。

少來了，對他最心軟的，還不就是你。想到二宮的話，松本一個來氣，又湊上去咬相葉的嘴唇。

「潤，我不想被標記。」在親吻結束之後，相葉對松本這麼說。

闊別已久的一個吻輕易地打碎他長久以來的假意疏遠，把他的心思拉回了那個兩情相悅的晚上，他卻只想陷下去。

主動伸手擁抱了松本，相葉把自己埋進對方的胸口，親暱地依賴著他。

一直逃避著沒能說出口的話，好像沒那麼難以啟齒了。

「我喜歡你，一直喜歡你，你知道的吧。」

「可是，我不要被標記。」

他無法解釋自己為什麼這麼不願意；一個Alpha搭上一個Omega，翔ちゃん標記了ニノ，不也都是好好的，這些他都知道，卻在心理上無法釋懷。

他還需要一點時間。

「對不起。」生怕自己的話會把擁抱的人推開，相葉把雙手圈得更緊了點，小聲地道歉。

與剛才的立場互換，這一次是松本不再開口；然而當相葉以為松本要推開他的時候，又一雙手環抱住自己，讓他下意識地閉起眼睛感受著。

卻沒有他眷戀的煙草味。

「潤——？」沒來得及發問，相葉就被打橫抱了起來，嚇到抓緊了對方的脖子。

「說了不想被標記，還敢這樣抱緊我。」邊說邊維持著擁抱的姿勢往床邊移動，松本往床上一趴，順勢就把相葉仍上了床。

松本用手撐起上身壓了上去，兩個人的距離非常非常緊，雙腿曖昧地交疊，他看著相葉泛紅的耳根，忍不住又親了上去舔吻。

「你喜歡我？」他對著相葉的耳朵吐出氣息。

「嗯。」相葉發癢地縮了一下，沒有掙動。

「那，想要我嗎？」放過他的耳朵，松本沿著相葉頰邊的輪廓細密地親吻著。

「………想要。」當吻又再次落到唇上，相葉啞著嗓子說。

「可是，不要標記？」低低地笑了，得到初步許可的松本開始一顆顆地解相葉的襯衫扣子。

「………對。」手又抓上了松本的衣服下襬，相葉有點忐忑，卻又不由自主地期待著。

「知道了。」達成了解開扣子的成就，松本把相葉揪著他衣擺的手向下拉近褲腰，示意要相葉也動手替他脫。

「我也喜歡你，」松本的舌尖在相葉的乳首處打轉，他舔吻著的聲響讓字句變得含糊，更引得身下人一陣敏感的顫抖：「而且我現在就想要你。」

當兩個人的衣服都已經被拋到床下，相葉感覺到自己的身體因為松本撩撥變得柔軟而濕潤，上午用點滴打的抑制劑肯定還沒有失效，但他還是渴望他；他並沒有在發情，卻還是希望對方在後庭擴張著的手指能再深一點、再給他多一點什麼。

於是相葉把微張的雙腿圈上了松本精實的腰，難耐地磨蹭著討好著他。

「忍不住了？」

松本又低低地笑了起來，又像安撫又是鼓勵地親吻著相葉的唇，被體液沾溼的手指從後庭抽了出來，撫上了環著他腰際的大腿，施了力把相葉的雙腿分得更開。

「嗚、你快一點………。」下半身的慾望毫無掩飾的展現在另一個人的面前，這讓相葉羞恥地想用手臂擋住眼睛，松本卻不讓。

「說你想要我。」抓住了相葉的手臂，身下整身都泛著紅的人閃著水光的粉嫩入口正興奮地收縮邀請著，讓松本看得嗓子都啞了，卻還硬是要逗他。

他既然都等了這麼久，自然不介意再多折磨他一下。

「我剛剛、就啊——！」感覺到身上的人挺腰深頂到了脆弱的軟處，相葉被竄起的酥麻快感逼濕了眼眶，仰著頭用情色的呻吟聲一下一下地記錄著松本進出的軌跡。

「哈啊……潤、小潤………。」

相葉又像爽又像求饒的嗚咽呻吟鼓吹了松本的動作，讓他幾乎要控制不住自己需索的力道；他維持送插的兇狠頻率，更空出手套弄著相葉勃起的下身，惹得那人在他手裡哭喘著洩了出來，卻不給才經歷高潮的相葉喘息的間隙，直接就往生殖腔頂了進去。

「唔！等、啊……不要………。」

還沒從高潮的迷茫裡緩過來，被徹底填滿的痛感和快感讓相葉忍不住叫聲，緊縮地甬道被松本一次次霸道地頂開，隨著濕潤的體液摩擦出發麻的快感，叫相葉只得哼哼啊啊地喊著。

為什麼要做到這麼激烈？相葉覺得松本肯定是在報復他的疏遠，或對櫻井暫時標記了自己生氣。

幾乎哭著被頂到了第二次高潮，相葉不理會松本在自己耳邊說他太快的エロ嘲弄，紅腫著眼角伸手攀上松本的肩頭，討好地親吻他的唇，低聲乞求還在自己的身體裡硬著的那人趕緊射進來。

「別那麼快……，我再讓你多舒服一下。」咬著相葉主動送上的唇，松本偏不順他的意，就著相葉攀上的姿勢抱著他的腰坐了起來，無比舒適地感受被幾乎被自己頂穿的那人夾緊的後穴，才使勁地頂了幾下要相葉動一動腰。

在相葉乖順地上下動作了幾次，漲紅臉軟著腰討饒，軟軟地喊潤我真的不行了、不會再讓別人標記、拜託趕快射進來好不好，松本才終於放過相葉疲軟的性器，一下一下地頂弄著射了進去。

「沒事的，我不會成結。」安撫著坐在身上的相葉，虐待狂松本總算還是記得展現一下事後的溫柔，按揉著相葉佈滿汗水的纖腰，把他放回床上好清理濕黏的身體。

被松本那種欺負式的性愛折騰，相葉的眼皮無比沈重，他任由對方把自己像刮魚鱗一樣地翻來翻去擦拭，直到松本也跟著躺回床上，才道出了自己方才的疑惑。

「小潤，你吃了抑制劑嗎？」

和打了抑制點滴的自己一樣，剛才的性事裡他完全感受不到松本獨有的信息素香氣，他大概能猜出這是怎麼回事。

「這是要證明，我隨時都想上你。」幫兩人拽緊被子，松本把他剛剛晉升戀人的竹馬抱進懷裡。

「我才不管你有沒有味道、是Beta還是Omega，笨蛋。」

「……潤才是笨蛋。」

打了抑制的松本身上殘留的僅剩淺淺的沐浴乳香氣，無法騷動他的信息素波動，卻同樣讓相葉動心，他使出今晚僅存的一點點蠻力擁抱著松本，用長長的睫毛刷上對方軟軟的耳垂，呢喃著：「我喜歡你的煙草味，不要遮掉。」

在快陷入夢境前，相葉好像隱約有聽見松本嘀嘀咕咕的嘮叨。

「從今天開始，你就是我的了，不許你找別人標記你，」

「現在ニノ可是對櫻井くん有求必應，那個壞心眼的傲嬌ニノ欸。」

「至於永久標記，你不用覺得非得……，雅紀，有在聽嗎？」

那天晚上相葉睡得很好，直到身邊的煙草味濃烈地把他喚醒為止。

然後天啊，隔天早上，他們又換了兩個新的姿勢。

潤肯定還在生氣。


End file.
